Gran Turismo Test Wiki:Test Acceptable Use Policy
Please read through the entire policy before voting on the poll at the bottom of the page. If you spot a problem with it, please raise the issue on the talk page. This policy is adapted with permission from GTPlanet's Aceptable Use Policy and governs usage of the article comments, talk page, message wall and Forum features. Your use of any social services (collectively, the “Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls”) hosted by Gran Turismo Wiki and its Family members indicates your acceptance of the Gran Turismo Wiki/Wikia Privacy Policy, those terms found on the registration page and in the Acceptable Use Policy (“AUP”). The AUP can be modified at any time, and your continued use of the Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls indicates your acceptance of the modified terms. By using these Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls, you agree to the following: *You will post all messages in English. *You will not use “textspeak” (“r”, “u”, “plz”, etc.) in your messages. Decent grammar is expected at all times, including proper usage of capital letters. *You will not behave in an abusive and/or hateful manner, and will not harass, threaten, nor attack any individual or any group. *You will not knowingly post any material that is false, misleading, or inaccurate. *You will not post or link to content that is obscene or sexually oriented. *You will not use profanity in the Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls, nor link to content which contains offensive language without sufficient warning. *You will not post advertisements or solicitations without proper authorization. *You will not post any person’s private information within the Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls but your own. You acknowledge that you are solely responsible for any personal data or information that you choose to disclose and make publicly accessible via Gran Turismo Wiki, and that any personal data or information may remain indefinitely. *You will, if asked by a representative of Gran Turismo Wiki, cease posting any content. *You will not use the Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls to violate any laws nor to discuss illegal activities. *You will not use the Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls to impersonate any person or entity, disguise the origin of any posting, nor collect or store personal data about other users. *You will not use the Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls for the purposes of sharing or distributing viruses, licenses, registration information, software keys, pirated commercial multimedia files, “cracks”, or other information designed to do harm to or allow unlawful access to any computer software or systems. *You will not attempt to access any protected section of the site, nor make any attempt to bypass or modify the features of the Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls' software. *You remain solely responsible for anything found within your posts and agree to indemnify and hold Wikia, Gran Turismo Wiki and its Family members, sponsors, or other partners and employees harmless from any claim or demand, including reasonable attorneys’ fees, made by any third party due to any material you post to or transmit through the Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls. Violation of these rules may result in termination of your account or your ability to access Wikia, and your service provider(s) may be notified. Gran Turismo Wiki expressly reserve our rights under the law to take any other actions we deem necessary, and may remove posts or block users at any time for any reason. Gran Turismo Wiki is not responsible for any messages posted nor the consequences of following any advice offered within Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls posts, and does not accept responsibility for the contents of any messages. The views expressed belong solely to their respective authors and do not necessarily reflect the views of Wikia, Gran Turismo Wiki, its Family members, and/or sponsors. Wikia also reserves the right to disclose personal information when required by law or in the good-faith belief that such action is necessary to conform to the edicts of the law or comply with a legal process served on Gran Turismo Wiki, protect and defend the rights or property of Gran Turismo Wiki, or visitors to Gran Turismo Wiki, identify persons who may be violating the law, the legal notice, or the rights of third parties, and cooperate with the investigations of purported unlawful activities. By posting any content to the Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, or message walls which is not covered by intellectual property rights, including text, photos, and videos, you understand that the content is thereby released under the Creative Commons Share-Alike 3.0 license which allows anyone to use, reproduce, modify, adapt, publish, translate, create derivative works from, distribute, perform and display such content (in whole or part) worldwide and/or to incorporate it in other works in any form, media, or technology as long as attribution is provided. Wikia earns revenue through ads. Besides display advertising and other paid sponsorships, Wikia may earn a commission if you purchase a product or service linked from a page on this website. Do you agree with the rules outlined in this policy? (You don't need to worry about having your account blocked or anything like that; we just want your opinion on them.) Yes; these terms are agreeable No; these terms need to be revised, and I'll explain why on the talk page